Reencuentro en el Artico
by Lady Ski
Summary: Artemis recibe la visita que no recuerda, pero que pronto lo hará. Holly comienza a extrañar estar cerca de su fangoso favorito y extraños sucesos comienzan a suceder en Ciudad Refugio. ArtemisXHolly. Espero que lo lean y dejen review para decirme como vo


**N/A: Hola! Bueno, la verdad que este es mi primer fanfiction; no estoy acostumbrada a escribir (tengo un fanfic que escribo con una amiga de Harry Potter pero eso es distinto porque lo hacemos entre las dos). Amo leer fanfiction, y hace poco encontré el sector de Artemis Fowl y me dio pena que en Español hubiera tan poco y se me ocurrió dar una pequeña contribución . Espero que les guste y me digan si voy bien o no. Espero que me dejen algun review para saber en que mejorar. Muchos besos!**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes… ojalá fueran míos pero pertenecen al increíble Eoin Colfer quien me los prestó un ratito para que pueda jugar con ellos, así que no me demanden que todo lo que hago es sin fines de lucro!**

**Capítulo Nº1: _No puedo quedarme ni una noche más aquí…_**

Era casi medianoche en la mansión Fowl, todo parecía tranquilo salvo por el continuo golpeteo de las hojas de los árboles sobre las ventanas. Era una tormenta de verano, de esas que parece que el mundo pronto llegaría a su fin, pero que con un poco del correr de ese mismísimo viento que parecía arrancar los árboles, se despejaría dando origen a una mañana luminosa.

Poco le importaba el clima a Artemis Fowl segundo, que se encontraba leyendo casi con desdén su legajo de la escuela que había podido hackear desde su casa. Aburrido, observó que su vida académica era intachable, eso que nunca había realmente desplegado su verdadera genialidad ante el incompetente cuerpo de profesores que trataban de sorprenderlo de algún modo, fracasando abismalmente.

Se reclinó sobre su sillón para relajarse un poco, en verdad no era ese archivo lo que le preocupaba, sino un mail que había llegado hacía poco tiempo… era de un sujeto que se autodenominaba "Mandíbulas", quería encontrarse con él en su mansión a la medianoche si era posible. Artemis se rió entre dientes ante esto, era imposible que pudiera entrar a la Mansión, era una fortaleza. Sin embargo, Artemis no le gustaba subestimar a ningún potencial enemigo así que le pidió a Mayordomo que estuviera atento a todas las cámaras de seguridad.

El sujeto había escrito en el mail que vendría el viernes a la medianoche, faltaban tan sólo unos escasos diez minutos para que la manecilla llegara a las doce, y hasta ahora no había ningún indicio de alguna persona ajena a la familia Fowl estuviera intentando entrar a su morada.

Artemis se levantó de su asiento, y aliso su traje inmaculado, fuera quien fuera este señor Mandíbulas, él se presentaría en toda la gloria de los Fowl. Un suave golpe lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones.

"Entre" Dijo Artemis casi en un susurro, sabía que sus padres estaban durmiendo y no quería que se despertaran y arruinaran su entrevista con el desconocido.

"¡Arty! Dice Mayordomo que ha llegado la persona que esperabas" Anunció Julieta, mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa. Artemis clavó sus ojos profundos sobre ella como analizándola, e impasible la siguió hacia abajo.

Cuando entró en la sala de la mansión lo primero que notó fue que Mayordomo miraba con cierta desconfianza a un individuo que no podía tener más de un metro, Artemis se hizo visible y la visita le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente. No alcanzaba a comprender la razón, pero Artemis sintió que no era la primera vez que había visto a este hombre (si es que podía llamarlo como tal), algo no cerraba en su cerebro y esa era una sensación que no le gustaba al heredero de los Fowl que siempre le gustaba estar al tanto de todo. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, muchas veces le parecía que había algo que se le pasaba por alto.

"Artemis Fowl, que placer volver a verte… pero claro, seguramente no me recuerdas" Empezó diciendo Mantillo Mandibulas mientras se incorporaba. " Mantillo Mandíbulas a sus órdenes"

Artemis arqueó una ceja y le dio la mano brevemente a Mantillo, su cara no dejaba ver lo que pensaba. "Artemis Fowl segundo, me temo que no lo conozco señor Mantillo Mandíbulas"

"Ohh… pero eso tiene un fácil arreglo mi querido Artemis, un fácil arreglo… claro si su plan funciona, como siempre lo hace" Le guiñó un ojo. Si Artemis estaba confundido no lo demostraba, parecía como siempre al mando de la situación.

"Muy bien, señor Mandíbulas, si ha sido capaz de llegar a la Mansión Fowl sin ser detectado, quiere decir que sabe lo que hace. Muéstreme aquello que deba o dígame a que se debe su presencia" Artemis dijo sin rodeos, no le gustaba que alguien supiera más que él.

"De acuerdo, aunque no me ha invitado nada para comer… algo que un buen anfitrión no hubiera dejado pasar" repuso Mandibulas de forma inocente, pero Artemis le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo paró en seco y se vio obligado a buscar el disco que le había dado el año anterior antes de que le borraran la memoria. "Hace un año mas o menos, me pediste que te entregara esto…"

Artemis estiró su brazo para recoger lo que Mantillo le ofrecía, sus largos dedos se cerraron sobre el diminuto círculo y lo examinó mas de cerca…le recordaba algo, sentía algo estremecerse internamente pero no podía reconocer el motivo.

"Mayordomo trae mi notebook, Julieta trae un refrigerio para el Señor Mantillo" Ordenó Artemis mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito, su mirada azul marino estaba fija sobre el disco, parecía quererlo descifrar con sólo mirarlo.

Casi al instante llego Mayordomo con su pc y se puso a tipear frenéticamente, extrayéndose por completo del mundo, parecía poseído.

"Si que es rápido el muchacho" Dijo Mantillo mientras tomaba otro canapé "Mmm… denle mis saludos al cocinero, realmente moría de hambre. La PES me sigue buscando, todavía no puede creer que se hayan borrado los archivos de mis "aventurillas" jejeje" Se rió Mantillo, mientras Mayordomo lo miraba con atención pero imperturbable.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Mantillo ya había comido todo lo que había en la bandeja y sabía que pronto debía sacar todo lo que había metido en su sistema. Estaba pensando en levantarse e irse al jardín cuando vio que Fowl cerraba su computadora portátil con un suave "clic". Su expresión era inescrutable.

"Muy bien Mantillo, creo que ha llegado la hora de ponernos en acción" Le dedicó una sonrisa que ya escondía un plan criminal "Debemos recobrar el tiempo perdido…"

Holly Canija se encontraba haciendo su recorrido como siempre por las instalaciones de la PES, hacía un año que no había tenido ninguna aventura lo suficientemente interesante como para justificar su arduo entrenamiento para pertenecer a dicho cuerpo. No quería reconocerlo pero extrañaba a su fangosillo, desde el día que le habían borrado la memoria sentía un vacío en su interior. Llegó hasta dónde se encontraba Remo y le entregó su informe.

"¿Ya se retira Capitana Canija?" Preguntó Remo mientras le dedicaba una leída rápida a lo que le entregaba.

"Si, Remo… no ha habido casi ningún disturbio" Informó mecánicamente Holly como si estuviera dando una lección de memoria. Remo y Potrillo intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

"Muy bien, Holly puedes irte a descansar lo tienes merecido pequeña" Le dijo afectuosamente Potrillo ignorando por completo la mirada severa de Remo. Holly sin siquiera responder se marcho con un ligero saludo con la mano.

"No la veo nada bien Potrillo, desde el caso Fowl no ha sido la misma" Observó Julius

"Creo que eso tendría una sencilla solución" Comenzó diciendo Potrillo, muchas veces ya había tratado de que Remo le dejara a Holly seguir el control del chico Fowl, pero este se negaba en cada proposición.

"No, no Potrillo, ya lo hemos hablado… eso empeoraría las cosas. Mientras menos se involucre con el fangoso ese mejor para todos." Replicó Remo negando con la cabeza.

"Pero Julius!" Gritó exasperado Potrillo mientras que con sus patas traseras golpeaban el piso " Sabes que con solo echarle una ojeada no le pasara nada! Además que le levantará el ánimo"

"Escúchame bien pony de circo, he dicho que no… todo lo que tiene que ver con Fowl se complica en dimensiones incontrolables. Así que sienta tu gordo trasero en el asiento y sigue con tu trabajo."

Potrillo mirándolo ofendido (nunca entendería Remo la importancia de su persona para las Criaturas, ni para la PES), pero no replicó porque veía que la vena de la sien de su "amigo" ya empezaba a palpitar… algún día caería muerto por un ataque de nervios.

Holly llegó a su departamento, era pequeño pero muy acogedor. Abrió la puerta del balcón y se sentó en una de las reposeras que tenía allí. Su vida era deprimente: constaba de ir al trabajo, hacer sus rondas, volver, hacer la comida, leer eventualmente algo, escuchar música, dormir para volverse a levantar temprano, bañarse e irse al trabajo.

Prendió la radio y comenzaba una música melodiosa fangosa, Potrillo le había regalado la misma para que pudiera escuchar algunas estaciones de los humanos. A Holly le gustaba mucho escuchar algunos programas, los humanos eran seres tan increíbles que no podía evitar reírse de vez en cuando de sus ocurrencias. Comenzó a prestar atención a la canción

_Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you_

_(Ooh Soledad,_

_Todavía conmigo estas sólo tú_

_Ooh Soledad,_

_No puedo estar lejos de ti)_

"_Artemis…" _Pensó Holly, ella tampoco podía estar lejos de él, sentía que le faltaba el aliciente a su vida. No porque estuviera enamorada de él, sino mas bien porque sin él todo era aburrido, no había misiones locas, extrañaba adentrarse en el ártico con él, planear estrategias que ninguna mente en su sano juicio haría, sus ojos azules, esas dos orbes de color del zafiro inescrutables que la hacían estremecerse… _"No, no… no estoy enamorada de él"_ Sacudió la cabeza Holly.

_How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me..._

_(Cuantas veces me he hecho esto a mí_

_Cuanto tardaré en ver…_

_Cuando este agujero en mi corazón será reparado_

_Quien está ahora sola sino soy yo…)_

Y Holly sin querer se perdió en esa letra que la identificaba tanto, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera desde la distancia. Necesitaba a Artemis Fowl Segundo, escuchar su voz sarcástica, oler esa colonia que siempre le quedaba impregnada en su uniforme después de estar con él toda una jornada. Cerrando los ojos se quedó dormida con la música aún sonando…

_I can't stay here another night  
(No puedo quedarme ni una noche más aquí…)_

**Espero que les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció, aunque sea para tirarme tomates. La canción que escucha Holly es de Evanescence llamada "Solitude" que justo escuchaba mientras escribía y me inspiró para esa parte. Les mando un beso a todos! **


End file.
